Various roof structure configurations can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,971,704; 6,942,288; 6,550,851; 6,543,841; 6,513,864; 6,367,872; and EP Published Application No. EP1 310394 A1. While these various configurations appear suitable for their intended purpose, it would be desirable to provide an integrated roof inner body structure with optimized cost and weight. It would be desirable to provide a roof inner body structure made up of components that serve different functions and allow for optimized cost and weight due to different material thicknesses and/or material properties. It would be desirable to provide a reinforced roof inner body structure that can be made from one stamping rather than three separate stampings. It would be desirable to provide a roof inner body structure with four main structural components to provide proper roof support for roof materials through which light rays can pass. It would be desirable to provide a center or intermediate cross member to transfer load during side impact and to serve as a vertical load bearing beam to help support a forward sunroof unit. It would be desirable to provide a center or intermediate cross member that can also be used as a rigid member to mount video display screens to eliminate shake. It would be desirable to provide beam members extending between a center or intermediate cross member and a rear rail to support vertical loads of panels at least partially formed of material through which light rays can pass. It would be desirable for the beam members to serve the same purpose as a roof bow in order to provide panel stiffness. It would be desirable to provide a tailor-welded-blank inner roof structure in order to allow material thickness and material grade of each of the structural members to be individually selected and varied with respect to one another to provide optimum strength while using the least amount of material necessary for specific points on the vehicle. It would be desirable to provide any of the features described above in any combination.